omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Igniz
Character Synopsis Igniz (イグニス, Igunisu) is the final boss in The King Of Fighters 2001. His handsome and youthful appearance was specifically created at the sponsors' request. He becomes the leader of NESTS after he kills Nests, his father. Character Statistics Tiering: 3-A Verse: '''The King Of Fighters '''Name: '''Igniz '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: 56 years old Classification: 'Human, Self Proclaimed God '''Special Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Teleportation, Psionic Manipulation (Igniz has access to psychokinetic powers but to what degree is unknown), Energy Manipulation (He can summon energy from himself or his suit to use for projectiles, shields, to summon pillars of energy and more. This is so high he vaporized his father just by touching him), Cosmic Manipulation (Igniz is able to draw power from the milky way and even the universe itself to boost his power or make his energy attacks cosmic based), Divine Force Manipulation(Igniz can use divine/holy power and even mix it in with his energy attack making them white from holy powers. This also allows him to control anything considered divine or holy. Such as the divine power within him) , Sentience Manipulation (Igniz with his own power was able to bring his suit to life), Magic Manipulation (This seems to come from his divine force manipulation due to the divine symbols that appear when he uses magic making it divine), Force Field Manipulation, Divine Affinity (Igniz was able to draw power from Orochi and Saiki to increase his own) , Universe Creation (Igniz is able to create a universe of his own), Universe Destruction (Igniz can destroy the universe he creates), Telepathy (Igniz established a telepathic link with his suit able to communicate with it with his mind) ''''Destructive Ability:'' 'Universe Level (Igniz is able to create universes and also destroy them but is vastly inferior to Saiki who ruled over time and space) 'Speed: Sub-Relativistic '(He was faster than Iori, Kyo, and K' in their battle and should be superior to Takuma who can react and stop lasers fired past the moon to the earth). 'FTL '(Thanks to the constant power he received from the universe and Orochi his speed increased constantly) '''Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Possibly Multi-Galactic '''(This is due to the fact Igniz can draw power from the universe and gods to increase his strength and power) '''Durability: 'Country Level+ '(Is superior to Takuma who survived a direct laser blast fired from past the moon) '''Multi-Galactic (Likely Higher) '(This is due to the fact Igniz can draw power from the universe and gods to increase his strength and power, along with his durability) 'Stamina: '''High '''Range: '''Standard to mid melee range. Tens of kilometers possibly higher with projectile energy attacks. | Universe Level (Can create and destroy universes) '''Intelligence: '''Igniz is extremely cunning and intelligent as he was one of the main minds behind the Zero Cannon and clone army '''Weaknesses: '''Igniz is a megalomaniac with a God complex. This makes him extremely overconfident and arrogant Other Attributes '''Lists of Equipment: ' NESTS Special Suit armed with six tentacles *'''Fast Attacks - Igniz can punch, kick and use his tendrils with high speed. *'Psychokinesis' - Igniz has a vast array of psychic abilities. **'Telepathy' - Igniz is telepathically linked to his special suit. ***'Tentacle Attacks' - Igniz can use the tentacles of his suit to attack the opponent by commanding them telepathically to do so. ***'Sentience Inducement' - Igniz can grant his special suit with sentience of their own. **'Reflect Projectiles' - His suit can reflect projectiles. **'Force Fields' - Igniz can create force fields, which act as shields or projectiles reflector. **'Flight' - Igniz is capable of flight. *'Ergokinesis' - Igniz can channel energy, either naturally (his own) or artificially (through his armor). **'Energy Projectile' - Igniz can fire a projectile of white energy. **'Energy Pillar' - Igniz can create several pillars of white energy. **'Energy Ball' - Igniz can create a powerful ball of white energy. **'Energy Blast' - Through his suit, he can fire a blast of white energy from each of its tentacles. **'Asterokinesis' - Igniz' Ergokinesis can take the form of Cosmic Manipulation, gathering energy from the universe as a source of his power. ***'Energy Absorption' - Igniz especial suit can absorb the energy of the universe, as in his particular universe in which he receives energy from the Universe itself to destroy his opponent. **'Divine Power' - Igniz' powers could also be taken as divine, heavenly-like. ***'Divine Empowerment' - Igniz can draw divine powers orochi, saiki, and himself to empower himself or his special suit. ***'Divine Energy' - Igniz manipulates holy energy, using it either through himself or his special suit. It takes the form of white energy. *'Magic' - Igniz can use mystical abilities seen in a few games. But there are theories that he uses this ability in their particular universe invoking the crystal ball that holds the opponent, a mystical symbol can be seen on the ground when Igniz uses this ability. *'Great Strength and Resistance' - Igniz is shown being very strong and sturdy this skill is supposed to come from his special suit. The strength of his special suit is proven to be stronger than a full-powered Daimon and Maxima combined, its tentacles able to knockdown huge and strong fighters like Daimon and Maxima in a single "tap". The robe is also strong enough to send those fighters flying several meters away in a single sweep, strong enough to ignore strong attacks and protect Igniz. Others *'Notable Victories:' *'Notable Losses:' *'Inconclusive Matches:' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:King of Fighters Category:False Gods Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Cosmic Manipulators Category:Anime Category:Psychics Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:SNK Category:Games Category:Holy Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Light Benders Category:Magic Users Category:Absorbers